


El golpe de un sueño

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: Sueños [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Medieval
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un niño solitario, con más cruda realidad que sueños. Un golpe cambió la balanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El golpe de un sueño

Observó curioso todo el revuelo que había en la ciudad, nunca había visto tal cosa. En la fiesta de primavera y de la cosecha había mucho jolgorio, música, gente bailando y más borrachos que adoquines en la calle principal, pero en ese momento todo era preocupación, se podía notar en el ambiente. La gente sacaba cubos de agua del mar y los pasaba de mano en mano para apagar el incendio en el castillo del conde de Il Merlano, llevaban así desde el día anterior. Era un comportamiento inusual, no recordaba haber visto otro incendio en su corta vida, lo había consultado con sus amigos y por cómo estaban de ariscos había deducido que para ellos también era extraño. No obstante, por muy entretenido que fuera ver ese ajetreo y a los mozos correr para arriba y para abajo, eso no le quitaba el hambre, hacía rato que le rugía la panza.

Se levantó del lateral de la calle perpendicular en que se había sentado a observar y dirigió sus pies descalzos en dirección al mercado, aunque dando un rodeo para evitar la calle principal. Sintió un leve arañazo en el pie y sonrió al ver que Sombrita lo seguía con ganas de juego. Sombrita era un gato nuevo, había nacido esa primavera, era negro con los ojos amarillentos y era el que más le seguía siempre, aunque tenía una insana afición a morder los dedos de sus pies… El niño se quejó, fulminó al gato con la mirada, el cual le devolvió la mirada, se rio y echó a correr no muy rápido para que el felino de cuatro meses pudiera seguirlo y rio más cuando lo alcanzó y de nuevo trató de atrapar sus pies.

Se detuvo en la esquina de una calle y cogió a Sombrita del pellejo para que se estuviera quieto un momento. Se asomó por la esquina de una casa de madera un poco corroída por la acción del mar y observó el mercado. Estaba un poco distinto, la gente hablaba más a voces que de costumbre, alterada, también porque lo único que había eran ancianos y tullidos, pero había pocas personas, eso era un problema.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó al gato, pero éste sólo lo miró suplicando que lo soltara. El niño lo hizo sabiendo que eso quería decir que ya se portaría bien… la mayoría de las veces.

Su estómago rugió otra vez, se lo frotó bajo la camisa otrora blanca, aunque cuando él la había conseguido ya era de un tono marrón y tenía ese rasgón en el costado que no agradecía nada en invierno, entre otros pequeños agujeros que se habían formado a base de arañazos y mordiscos juguetones. El niño asintió para sí y buscó el mejor objetivo, parecía que el frutero tenía una intensa conversación con el percadero.

—No te muevas de aquí, luego vuelvo —le dijo al gato, palmeó su cabeza y éste la giró tratando de morderle, claramente no le gustaba el gesto, a ninguno le gustaba. Él rio.

Salió a la calle, se agachó un poco y con un movimiento rápido, como un gato atrapando un ratón, cazó una manzana.

—¡Eh, ladronzuelo, ven aquí!

El niño echó a correr, esa vez le habían pillado, sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado, sólo esperaba que no hubiera guardias cerca, no iba a poder esconderse entre la gente. El frutero seguía gritando y alguna que otra mano trató de agarrarle sin éxito, por suerte para él, no quería quedarse sin manos, sin ellas no podría jugar con los gatos ni conseguir comida. Tras girar por una calle miró para atrás, nadie lo seguía, excepto por Sombrita, nunca le hacía caso. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver un obstáculo en su camino, pero ya era tarde, chocó y rodó unos metros. El trompazo contra el suelo de tierra y el raspón en sus manos dolía, pero se apresuró a gatear para coger la manzana que había perdido en la caída. Sombrita llegó junto a él y lamió su mano con la áspera lengua.

—Estoy bien —musitó y cogió al gatito en su regazo mientras observaba a ese obstáculo, no había esperado que fuera un niña más o menos de su altura, pero con más chicha, y con un vestido de color azul, de verdad azul, no azul bajo marrón de la calle, por eso se quedó mirándola en vez de largarse.

La niña se incorporó frotándose los ojos de color azul con tonos turquesa que aún parecían más brillantes por las lágrimas que los inundaban. Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, parecía asustada, y miró al niño que la había golpeado. 

—Lo lamento —dijo con voz muy baja. 

El niño asintió, parecía obvio fuera lo que fuera que lamentara. —Lloras.

Ella volvió a frotarse los ojos aunque no consiguió retirar las lágrimas mucho más que antes. —Mi mamá no viene a buscarme. 

Él ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba más despacio, su pelo castaño rojizo parecía limpio así como su cara y ese vestido, al menos para él esa leve capa de polvo que podría haber cogido con esa caída no era sucio, y lo más llamativo aún era que tenía zapatos, sólo los niños que tenían mamás llevaban, claro, también había que aunque tuvieran iban descalzos, pero ninguno que no tuviera padres los llevaba, de eso estaba seguro.

—Eres de las que tiene. ¿No tienes también una casa? —preguntó ya que esa niña no trataba de robarle y parecía que había despistado a quien había robado no vio problema en quedarse, de todas formas dio un bocado a la manzana para ir dando cuenta de ella por si acaso.

Ella asintió y señaló el humo. —La quemaron —contestó volviendo a llorar—. Esos hombres malos entraron y pegaron a mi papá, pero mamá me dijo que corriera dentro de ese pasillo oscuro que da tanto miedo y salí aquí, me dijo que vendría a buscarme, ¿por qué no viene?

El niño se quedó con la boca abierta mirando el castillo humeante y apenas atendió a lo demás.

—¿Tú vives ahí? ¿Tienes ese gato gigante? ¿Cómo se llama? Cuando sea mayor seré como él —aseguró con los ojos castaños brillantes de ilusión, una vez había visto que una comitiva llevaba una jaula con un tigre y otros animales extraños.

—Rajah… pero los señores que lo trajeron se lo llevaron a ver al rey —respondió y lo miró más detenidamente—. Pero tú no eres un gato, eres un niño. 

Él lució desilusionado al saber que ese gato grande ya no estaba en la ciudad, después frunció los labios ante las otras palabras.

—Pero voy a ser muy grande, más que tú —refunfuñó y le dio otro mordisco a la manzana, en tanto el gatito se comenzaba a aburrir por lo que se puso a mordisquear su camisa.

—Los niños siempre son más grandes que las niñas —concedió ella mirando a los lados un poco—. ¿Tú tienes casa cerca?

—No —contestó negando con la cabeza—. Dicen que tu casa se quemó entera y se cayó una pared, así que ya nadie va a entrar a echar agua por menos de dos sacos de trigo. Y el tabernero de Rosso Ancora dijo que habría que dejar ya que se terminara de quemar de una jodida vez a ver si se apaga solo y se saca lo que quede de los chamuscados estirados y puede seguir a lo suyo porque ya no va a sacar nada de ahí —comentó lo último que había oído.

La niña sollozó un poco y lo miró desamparada. —¿Me he quedado solita? ¿No van a venir a por mí nunca más? ¿Me voy a morir aquí en la calle? —preguntó con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. 

—Claro… los chamuscados son tus padres —musitó hilando ideas con lo que cobraba sentido—. ¿Por qué vas a morirte? —preguntó mientras se afanaba en acabar con lo último de la manzana.

—Porque yo no puedo conseguir comida solita y por la noche hace frío y el frío mata a los niños. Mi mami siempre cuidaba que no tuviera frío, pero ella no está y no vendrá y por la noche todo está oscuro, me da miedo cuando todo se queda oscuro —respondió escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, llorando desconsoladamente por la muerte de sus padres, por verse sola, por el miedo. 

—Eso es en invierno, ahora no hace frío. Yo sé conseguir comida solito —dijo habiendo comido hasta el rabo de la manzana y pasando a jugar más activamente con Sombrita para que no acabara con toda su camisa.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y se atrevió a acercarse a ese extraño y sucio niño. —¿Me puedes enseñar a coger comida y no tener miedo?

—No sé cómo se enseña a no tener miedo y con la comida si eres rápida… —se encogió levemente de hombros, y antes de nada se dijo que debía hacer una pregunta muy importante—. ¿Te caen bien los gatos?

—Me gustan tooodos los animales, siempre me enfado cuando los demás niños les quieren hacer daño para jugar, eso no es un juego —respondió expectante. 

El niño la miró como si fuera una gran decisión, después miró al gatito que seguía jugando sin inmutarse.

—Miau, Sombrita, para, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó en voz baja y acabó cogiéndolo y alzándolo hasta su cara, así el minino se detuvo un segundo y él asintió ante su despreocupación—. Vale, puedes venir conmigo de momento hasta ver si le caes bien a los demás.

—¿A más niños? —preguntó ella curiosa poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido. 

El niño se levantó también y negó con la cabeza. —Los otros gatos. Vamos —la instó echando a andar, saltando para esquivar los intentos del gato por morder sus dedos de los pies con una sonrisa de diversión.

Ella lo siguió, era extraño cómo ese niño caminaba, ella a veces podía correr por los jardines y si nadie la veía por los pasillos del castillo, pero nunca había caminado como si fuera un gato, a eso le recordaban los andares de ese niño. 

—Me llamo Gina —se presentó recordando que no le había dicho su nombre. 

Él asintió distraído y luego pensó que podría esperar que él le diera uno, lo pensó, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me llaman Ladronzuelo.

—Eso no parece un nombre —murmuró Gina arrugando la nariz y aceleró los pasos para ponerse a su lado—. ¿Y dónde vives?

—Cuatro calles más, en el callejón de la derecha —respondió señalando al frente—. Aunque creo que no vamos a caber —musitó pensativo y siseó cuando por distraerse Sombrita le cogió el pulgar del pie izquierdo, se detuvo y lo atrapó del pellejo—. Se lo diré a Lunada —amenazó mirándolo fijamente, después se lo puso en el hombro, no protestó cuando el gato se aferró a su piel pasando la camisa.

—Pero yo puedo encogerme mucho y hacerme muy muy pequeñita —aseguró ella asustada por la posibilidad de quedarse sola. 

—Eres más grande que yo —objetó.

—Pero en mi casa siempre me decían que me escondía muy bien porque me sabía hacer pequeñita, mira —repuso agachándose y haciéndose una pequeña bola de la que sólo se distinguía el vestido azul y la larga cabellera castaña rojiza. 

—Es un hueco pequeño, pero hay más callejón —explicó sin pararse mucho, a él no le parecía que fuera nada milagroso—. Es mi pelo, tú también tienes —la dijo al gato cuando levantó una pata para jugar con su pelo que aún bajo la suciedad se distinguía rubio, algo inusual en ese país.

Gina corrió y lo cogió de la mano para que se girara y mirarlo suplicantemente. —No me dejes solita, por favor. 

—Tú te paraste ahí en medio, a veces pasan caballos y carros —se exculpó, moviendo los dedos curioso por sentir el tacto de esa mano y su calor.

—No, no digo ahora, por la noche —explicó sin soltarlo aún, se sentía bien ese contacto después de tantas horas sola en esa calle fea y pequeña. 

—Ya te he dicho que no decido yo las cosas —contestó y continuó andando, sin apretar esa mano, pero sin hacer nada para deshacerse de ella.

Gina lo siguió sin soltarlo al no ver rechazo directo en su sujeción, se atrevió a levantar la mano contraria y acercarla al minino. 

—¿Cómo se llama el gatito?

—Lo llamo Sombrita, siempre va tras mis pies, le gusta morderlos —comentó mirando sus pies y luego los de ella, en tanto el gato lanzaba una zarpa hacia la mano desconocida y por poco se cayó por la acción—. Los tuyos estarán a salvo. ¿Cómo es llevar zapatos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Nunca has tenido zapatos? —preguntó sorprendida y miró sus pies y los de él como había hecho el chico segundos antes—. Pues… es seguro, o eso dice mi mami, que con ellos no te pinchas, pero a mí me gusta ir descalza por el jardín. 

Ladronzuelo negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta. —¿Son calentitos como la sopa de pan? —conseguir esa sopa era el único modo en que en invierno conseguía que se calentaran.

—En invierno son calentitos, aunque calientan más los calcetines, ¿tampoco tienes calcetines?

El niño volvió a negar con la cabeza, miró a los lados y se acercó a su oreja.

—Tengo una manta —susurró como si fuera el mayor botín y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

La niña lo miró con horror, pero él parecía feliz con su pequeño tesoro y no dijo nada, le sonrió dulcemente. 

—Te guardo el secreto. 

—Hay unos niños mayores que siempre tratan de quitarme las cosas, incluso las ratas. ¡Que las cacen ellos o se hagan amigos de los gatos en vez de tirar piedras! —explicó alzando la voz en lo último enfurruñado.

—Son malos —dijo arrugando la nariz—. ¿Y para qué quieres las ratas?

—Pues para llenar un poco la panza —contestó mirándola atónito. 

—¡Puaj! —exclamó arrugando el gesto—. Pero eso es asqueroso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú no comes? Los gatos sí y nadie quiere cortarte las manos por cazar ratas, coger fruta o pan todos los días es arriesgado —replicó Ladronzuelo.

Gina bajó la mirada sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas en sus ojos. —Yo nunca comí eso, antes me daban dulces y cosas ricas… No sé si… me va a gustar. 

—Si prefieres que te pesen las piernas y no poder correr para coger fruta y pan, allá tú —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, no dijo nada del dolor de estómago cuando estaba muy vacío, ya se había acostumbrado.

La niña se quedó callada el resto del camino, le asustaba la posibilidad de tener las piernas pesadas y de tener que comer rata, también tener que dormir en la calle y que sus padres no volvieran a darle el beso de buenas noches nunca más; pensar en los pastelitos de la cocinera, esos que le daba sin que los demás se dieran cuenta hizo que sus tripas rugieran un poco y se apretó el estómago con la mano libre esperando que ese niño que iba a ayudarle un poco no se diera cuenta, aunque no parecía importarle mucho lo que le pasara a ella, eso era nuevo y extraño porque siempre se habían preocupado de que estuviera bien, le hacía sentirse más sola. 

Ladronzuelo tiró de ella de improviso haciendo que corriera después de mirar alrededor para meterse en un estrecho callejón y ocultarse tras unas cajas al fondo. Se puso un dedo en los labios y esperó comprobando que no lo habían seguido, que nadie había descubierto su escondite.

—Hay que tener mucho cuidado de que nadie nos vea venir aquí —dijo en voz baja. Se giró hacia la gruesa pared de piedra de la herrería, en la que faltaban unas cuantas piedras. Metió el brazo en la cámara de aire entre las piedras exteriores e interiores de la pared y sacó una manta marrón, roída y con manchas negras de moho, a ella salió enganchado un gato gris atigrado sobre el que Sombrita saltó y se puso a jugar—. Esta es mi manta, ¿a que es muy grande? —dijo orgulloso mostrándosela, seguidamente se envolvió en ella y se acomodó en el hueco—. Y aquí duermo. A ver si cabes ahí —indicó el espacio restante en el agujero.

Ella negó con la cabeza al verlo, pero aún hizo el intento. —Creo que no quepo bien —murmuró apenada. 

—Sí, no te haces muy pequeñita —concordó y chasqueó la lengua. Se removió para sacar la mitad de la manta, ésta sí era realmente grande—. Pues lo que quepas y te tapo y ya está —decidió echándole la manta—. Aunque ahora no hace falta manta, ya da calor la piedra.

Gina se acurrucó un poco más agradeciendo el calorcito de ese lugar, aunque no hacía frío fuera era agradable y asintió. —Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí —dijo y dejó un beso en la mejilla del niño, siempre que alguien le dejaba cosas o la ayudaba debía darle un beso de agradecimiento. 

El niño se llevó una mano a la mejilla primero por sorpresa, luego la dejó ahí para que el beso no se escapara, se había preguntado cómo se sentiría uno de esos besos que daban las madres a sus hijos y ahora lo sabía. Sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias, es calentito y suave.

—¿El beso? —preguntó ella extrañada por ese agradecimiento, era ella la que le estaba agradeciendo cosas—. ¿No te dan nunca besos?

Él negó con la cabeza. —No de estos, sólo los gatos, pero esos raspan y mojan aunque la lengua sea calentita.

Gina ladeó la cabeza y llevó una mano a la que él tenía en su mejilla, donde le había dado el beso, la retiró suavemente y dejó otro ahí para después sonreírle. 

—Puedo darte muchos besos, mi mamá siempre los daba y se sentía bien, yo te daré besos a ti. 

Ladronzuelo sonrió con ilusión. —¡Vale! —dijo alegremente. Ladeó la cabeza algo pensativo, luego la acercó a la de ella y probó a darle uno, esperando hacerlo bien con lo que había visto durante años, y se retiró—. ¿Es así?

La niña sonrió más brillantemente y asintió. —Lo haces muy bien, también son cálidos. 

—Vamos a otro sitio y te enseño a robar. Si te sale bien puedes probar mañana, yo hoy ya comí, así que no puedo ir al mercado otra vez —explicó recogiendo la manta en el hueco en la pared.

Gina quiso replicar, decir que robar estaba feo y que no podían hacerlo, pero tenía hambre y al parecer ese iba a ser el único modo de no comer ratas feas. Asintió y siguió a su nuevo amigo a ese lugar en el que iba a aprender a robar, a sobrevivir.

***

Salieron a la calle principal, el Sol pegaba fuerte, pero no podía quejarse porque los adoquines estuvieran calientes, era reconfortante en comparación con el duro invierno. Ladronzuelo sonreía, en las últimas semanas lo hacía más. La llegada de Gina a su vida había sido inesperada, incluso los primeros días le había parecido que sería una carga, pero ahora le parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Gina le contestaba cuando hablaba, reía con él, le contaba cosas curiosas y siempre le prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que le explicaba, además le daba besos y abrazos, esto último tenía la ventaja de dar calor, le veía buenas posibilidades para el invierno, ella misma durmiendo al lado daba calor, como los gatos. Tenía una amiga como nunca había tenido una que fuera de dos patas, sin duda había tenido suerte, casi se alegraba de que su casa se hubiera quemado, porque de otro modo él seguiría solo con los gatos, sin besos suaves ni abrazos ni risas compartidas.

—Hoy vamos a ver al señor Guido —informó a su amiga.

Gina lo miró con curiosidad. Se había quitado los zapatos el primer día que había encontrado a su amigo y no había vuelto a ponérselos, era cómodo andar así porque tenía los calcetines, aunque no sabía cómo lo podía hacer Ladronzuelo sin nada en ellos. Aun así los tenía bien guardados en su agujero junto con la manta de él. 

—¿Quién es el señor Guido?

—Es el dueño de una velería, siempre tiene que mandar mensajes a la botica o la tintería o algún amigo suyo, así que yo se los llevo y me da una moneda. A ver si no han llegado los otros antes hoy… —murmuró lo último—. El señor Guido dice que yo soy su mejor mensajero.

—¿Y por qué no vamos todos los días? Con las monedas podríamos comer más frutas y menos ratas —al final había acabado aceptando que comer esos bichos feos era una buena manera de que no le doliera la tripa. 

—Sólo se puede ir cada tres o cuatro días, porque es cuando consigue todos los ingredientes y luego está muy ocupado. Pero las monedas no son para fruta, eso se coge. Son para sopa de pan caliente en invierno o… algo dulce del señor Tonio a veces —dijo lo último soñador, pensando que hacía tiempo que no sacrificaba una moneda en eso.

—En este tiempo no hemos ido ningún día —dijo ella extrañada y miró al chico—. ¿Es porque estabas enseñándome a coger fruta? 

El niño asintió. —Ya corrimos mucho, y tengo que ser el más rápido porque sino le gustarán más los mayores que tienen las patas largas —explicó, poniendo una expresión enfurruñada al mentar a los otros niños como siempre.

—Los otros niños no te caen bien —afirmó, ya lo había deducido antes y además había visto a esos niños robar comida a otros niños, eran malos—. ¡Vamos a ganarles a todos! —exclamó alegremente y abrazó a su amigo un segundo antes de seguir el camino. 

Ladronzuelo rio alegremente y la guio hasta la velería, subió el escalón y abrió un poco la puerta haciendo sonar una campana en el dintel.

—Buenos días, señor Guido —saludó al ver al hombre en los cuarenta con el pelo negro y la piel aceitunada en el mostrador, sólo asomó la cabeza.

El hombre miró hacia la puerta y sonrió alzando los brazos.

—¡Ahí estás! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ven aquí, Ladronzuelo —lo apremió.

El niño soltó el aire que había contenido, había acertado con el día, en los que estaba ocupado no tenía muy buen humor. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Gina para que lo siguiera y entró en la tienda.

—Encontré una amiga —contestó con ilusión y al llegar al mostrador el artesano le puso una gran mano en la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo—. Se llama Gina.

—Además de ladronzuelo, eres un pillo. Es una amiga muy guapa —rio el hombre observando a la niña que después de dos semanas estaba casi tan sucia como el otro.

La niña se acercó tímidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia como le habían enseñado a hacer con los mayores. 

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Guido —dijo con la voz suave y nerviosa. 

—Mira qué educadita, no te haría mal que te enseñara algo —dijo Guido.

—Pero los niños no llevan vestido para hacer eso —replicó el niño.

Guido soltó otra carcajada, le palmeó la cabeza y sacó un cordelito para atar la nota que ya había preparado unos minutos antes, al abrir la tienda.

—Hoy sólo tengo un mensaje para mi mejor mensajero, llévalo al boticario y espera que te dé los ingredientes que tenga. Te daré una moneda más —le indicó.

Ladronzuelo lo cogió. —Sí, señor Guido. Vamos, corre —instó a su amiga saliendo escopetado de la tienda sin mirar a atrás.

Gina dudó un segundo por no despedirse del señor, pero siguió a su amigo sin querer perderlo, aún no se conocía muy bien las calles de ese sitio. Corría un par de pasos por detrás de Ladronzuelo, pero no iba retrasándolo, lo que en principio le había dado más miedo hacer. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la botica, una tienda pequeña que olía a miles de cosas a la vez, algunas mejor que otras. El señor Andrea no era tan agradable como el señor Guido, pero no tardó mucho en darle todas las cosas a Ladrozuelo. Se las repartieron para ir más rápido y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la tienda.

—No tenía… milenrama y dice que muy poco de amapola, que la amapola mañana y… milenrama te avisará, señor Guido —informó Ladronzuelo dejando los paquetes sobre el mostrador, seguido por Gina a los pocos segundos.

—Siempre tan despreocupado, si hubiera otra botica me cambiaría y no le iban a dar ni pan duro —despotricó Guido comprobando los ingredientes—. Lo habéis hecho muy bien, tienes una amiga casi tan rápida como tú —comentó revolviéndole el pelo y palmeó la cabeza de la niña cuando estuvo a su alcance. Sacó las dos monedas prometidas y se las puso en la mano al niño—. Úsalas bien —recomendó como siempre—. Ves mañana a primera hora a por la amapola y te daré otra.

Lo mejor del señor Guido era que siempre cumplía con lo que te prometía, más de una vez había probado a llevar mensajes de otros comerciantes y no podías fiarte, muchas veces te dabas la carrera y cuando volvías se echaban con una patada. Ladronzuelo sonrió con ilusión ante la posibilidad de tener otra moneda tan pronto y cerró la mano fuerte en torno a las que le había dado.

—¡Vale! En cuanto salga el Sol estaré allí —aseguró.

—Venga, ves por ahí con tus pillerías, Ladronzuelo, tengo trabajo —lo instó.

—Hasta mañana, señor Guido —se despidió cogiendo la mano de Gina para que lo siguiera sin demora hasta salir a la calle.

—El señor Guido es muy amable, da una moneda por cada viaje —comentó Gina sonriendo feliz—. ¿Vamos a guardarlas en el escondite?

—La de mañana. Vamos a la panadería del señor Tonio —dijo sonriendo goloso.

—¡Pasteles! Hace mucho que no como pasteles, antes me daban uno tooodas las tardes —le contó aplaudiendo feliz. 

—Bueno… los pasteles son muy caros, para los niños con papás, pensaba en bollo de mantequilla —explicó Ladronzuelo, sintiendo romperle la ilusión y un poco de envidia porque ella hubiera probado esas cosas que parecían tan ricas.

—Oh… —Gina se sintió decepcionada unos segundos, porque echaba de menos la nata y las fresas y también el cabello de ángel y el chocolate, pero los bollos de mantequilla eran mejor que una pera o una manzana—. Entonces comeremos bollos de mantequilla, estarán muy dulces también —dijo volviendo a sonreír. 

Al llegar a la panadería se sentaron en el callejón aledaño esperando que el Sol estuviera muy arriba y la gente dejara de ir a comprar, de lo contrario el panadero no le dejaría entrar. Llegado el momento entraron en la tienda, Ladronzuelo le enseñó las monedas desde la entrada y se quedó ahí clavado, encogiendo los pies, siempre decía que ensuciaba todo. 

—Buenas tardes, señor Tonio. ¿Me da dos bollos, por favor? —pidió en un tono más bajo, más precavido que con Guido, incluso que con Andrea.

El panadero cogió dos bollos de una caja en un rincón, se acercó y se los dio quitándole las monedas de la mano tratando de tocarlo lo menos posible.

—Fuera de mi tienda, Ladronzuelo, y llévate a esa también —gruñó el panadero.

—Gracias —musitó el niño y salió rápidamente regresando al callejón—. Vamos arriba, por aquí nos lo pueden quitar —la instó comenzando a subir por unas cajas al tejado de la casa del otro lado, y por último haciendo un esfuerzo se agarró a unas tejas y logró subir su cuerpo sin soltar los bollos.

Gina lo siguió con dificultad, escalar era mucho más complicado que correr para que no te pillaran y aún le costaba un poco, pero consiguió hacerlo y llegar al lado de su amigo. 

—El señor Tonio es cruel, cuando venía mi tata siempre era amable con ella, pero ahora gruñe y es malvado —comentó aceptando el bollo que le dio Ladronzuelo—. Está duro —murmuró mirando el dulce, a ellos siempre les daban los mejores cuando iba a con sus padres y además costaban las mismas monedas. 

—Claro, siempre son así. No es un pastel —contestó el niño mordiendo su bollo que se desmigajó un poco y sonrió por el sabor, para él era de la cosa más rica que había comido, sólo le gustaba más la sopa, pero no sabía mejor que eso.

Podría haberle dicho que los bollos eran blanditos, que esos eran viejos y por eso estaban duros, pero él parecía muy feliz, mucho más que otros días cuando comían pan duro o frutas. Miró su bollo y le dio un pequeño mordisco, al menos sabía igual de rico y su estómago se lo agradeció. 

—Está rico. 

—Es lo más rico y se llena toda la panza —dijo alegremente, al menos la suya se llenaba con eso porque sólo en el caso de los bollos se lo comía en una sentada, no podía correr el riesgo de que se lo quitaran camino de su escondite.

—Sí, es mucho mejor que las peras del mercado —concordó sonriendo y observando los tejados mientras comía. Desde allí podía ver las ruinas de su casa, de su castillo, y se preguntó si habría alguien con vida que la reconociera, y si lo encontrara, si podría presentarle a su nuevo amigo y que él fuera a vivir con ella para que probara los pasteles y los abrazos—. Si yo volviera a tener casa como antes, ¿vendrías a vivir conmigo?

Ladronzuelo la miró sin saber qué decir, eso era algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Había soñado con tener un amigo y ya la tenía a ella, también soñaba con tener otra manta más, que la señora Ornella le regalara sopa todos los días de invierno y probar los pasteles, pero tener una casa hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar que fuera posible, ni siquiera en sueños.

—Pero se quemó y ya no tienes papás.

Gina miró de nuevo el castillo que había sido consumido por las llamas. —Lo sé, pero igual mi tía viene a buscarme, aunque vive muy lejos y quizá no sepa que mis papás no están o se crea que yo tampoco estoy. Pero si viene, ¿vendrás conmigo a vivir en casa de mi tía? —reformuló la pregunta. 

—¿Tu tía querría que yo entrara en su casa? —preguntó a su vez, el panadero no era el único que no quería que entrara en su casa, cuando Guido lo mandaba con un mensaje a casa de algún amigo tampoco le dejaban entrar, aunque fuera un día de invierno y viento.

—¡Claro! Porque eres mi mejor amigo y además me has ayudado a vivir en la calle. Y ella es muy divertida y maja, siempre se ríe y hace bromas y luego te abraza muy muy fuerte y te da besos que te dejan sus labios rojos en la mejilla —le contó con emoción en los ojos. 

—Vale —aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa, todo eso sonaba muy bien como para decir que no, pero se quedó pensando en Sombrita, Lunada y los otros gatos mientras continuaba mordisqueando su bollo.

—Y además, una vez estuve en su casa y tiene una granja muy grande con muchos animales, seguro que le gustaría tener gatitos para que los ratones no se coman el pienso, los demás podrían venir con nosotros —agregó la niña ilusionada con la idea que se iba a formando en su cabeza. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con apenas contenida ilusión por no tener que dejar a los únicos que había podido llamar amigos hasta que Gina apareció.

—¡Sí! Ya verás, estaremos todos allí con la tripa llena —aseguró feliz. 

—¿Con pasteles y sopa? —curioseó animándose a soñar como ella.

—Y mucha carne rica y patatas, las patatas están muy buenas en puré —le contó—. Y tendremos camas blanditas y muchas mantas, todas las mantas, y también zapatos.

—¿Y bufandas? —preguntó, se las había visto a algunos mayores y parecían muy calentitas.

—Sí, tendremos mucha ropa nueva y calentita —aseguró reafirmándose en la posibilidad de vivir en la casa de su tía. 

—Cuántas cosas —dijo riendo—. ¿Y cuándo viene? ¿Podemos ir a buscarla? Yo conozco tooodo el pueblo, hasta las granjas que están muy lejos.

Gina lo meditó con el ceño fruncido. —Mi tía vive en otro pueblo y no sé cómo se va allí… pero seguro que viene pronto a buscarme y nos encontrará —aseguró sonriéndole. 

—Oh… eso es muy muy lejos… —musitó y acabó con el bollo mientras pensaba que habría que ir a sentarse en la calle principal para que los encontrara más fácilmente, al menos el tiempo que los guardias los dejaran antes de echarlos de ahí.

***

—Mira qué nariz más larga tiene esa señora —dijo en voz baja Ladronzuelo aunque señalando a dicha mujer que pasaba por delante de ellos, esa tarde estaban sentados en la calle principal, y se echó a reír.

Gina se tapó la boca riendo y asintió. —Y ese hombre tiene una tripa tan grande como nuestro agujero —contestó señalando a otro hombre. 

—Mira, ahí está la señora caballo —dijo esa vez más alto por la carcajada.

Su risa se cortó cuando sus ojos captaron la que se les venía encima, se levantó y tiró de Gina cuando la sombra de un guardia casi se cernía sobre ellos y no tuvo que explicarle por qué tenía que correr, no era la primera vez, pero nunca lo habían tenido tan cerca. Se metieron por una callejuela y giraron por la siguiente. Frenó como pudo.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, el gato ratero y su novia —se burló el cabecilla de la pandilla de niños mayores cuando se toparon con ellos.

—Calla y muévete. Guardia —lo apremió Ladronzuelo.

Al otro niño no le dio tiempo más que a abrir la boca ya que al instante pudo comprobarlo y todos salieron despavoridos. Guardó una pequeña esperanza de que se cansara o de que fuera a por otro, pero ese guardia era tenaz y tenía un objetivo marcado, se encontró pasando como una bala por la calle ancha, esa que iba desde uno de los amarraderos del puerto a la calle principal que llevaba al castillo, con Gina siguiéndole a la zaga como podía. Sonrió al ver que subía un carruaje, con eso despistarían al guardia, entró en el siguiente callejón, pero se detuvo al escuchar el grito de su amiga. Se giró y la vio tirada en el suelo en el momento en que el carruaje se detenía bruscamente. Ladronzuelo corrió hacia la niña, preocupado por ella pese a que el guardia podía aparecer, pero sus pies se detuvieron cuando vio que la puerta se abría. Se debatió, pero al final siguió a su arraigado instinto de supervivencia y retrocedió para esconderse tras los escalones de la salida trasera de una taberna.

Una mujer rechoncha, con el pelo blanco y un brazo en cabestrillo corrió hacia la niña y la inspeccionó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza. 

—¡Señora! Es la niña, es Gina —gritó hacia el carruaje. 

La pequeña abrió los ojos empezando a llorar por el golpe que dolía mucho, tenía las manos raspadas como las piernas y aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo. 

—Ladronzuelo… ladronzuelo —no reconoció a la mujer con el mismo pelo que ella, que acababa de bajar del carromato y que la acunaba contra sí con cariño, ella sólo quería a su amigo. 

—Shhh… ya está tesoro, estás a salvo, nos vamos a casa —dijo suavemente la mujer sonriéndole. 

Gina la miró y sonrió antes de abrazarla. —¡Nos encontraste! No hacía falta que me tiraras al suelo, tía, podrías haberme llamado sólo —dijo antes de volver a levantar la vista para buscar a su amigo—. ¡Ven! ¡Nos encontró! Nos vamos a casa. 

—¿A quién llamas, cielo?

El niño salió de detrás de los escalones y dio un paso en su dirección, pero no se atrevió a acercarse más. Llevaban días fantaseando y parecía que era el momento de comenzar a soñar despierto, el problema era que estaba despierto y no se fiaba nada de los mayores, ni siquiera Guido lo trataba bien si aparecía por su tienda un día que estaba ocupado. Parecía que Gina estaba bien, así que debería irse, aunque ella había dicho que esa mujer era buena probablemente no lo sería con él, no lo querría a él, igual que había visto madres que parecían dulces y a él lo golpeaban como se acercara a pedir unas migajas en invierno.

Gina lo miró y señaló. —Él es mi amigo, tía, me ayudó a vivir cuando mami me dijo que me fuera por ese pasillo oscuro del castillo y no vino a por mí después —le explicó la niña poniéndose en pie con cuidado de no hacerse más daño, aunque su mano dolía mucho y caminó hacia el niño—. Vamos, ven que te presento a mi tía —lo instó a acercarse con una sonrisa—. A qué quieres conocerlo, tía. 

La mujer de ojos miel observó al niño con detenimiento, quien retrocedió ante su escrutinio, parecía uno de esos niños de la calle, esos pequeños ladrones que no podían hacer otra cosa más que sobrevivir día a día. Pero ese niño había salvado a su única sobrina, a su niña, así que sonrió dulcemente. 

—Eres un niño muy valiente —dijo estirando una mano hacia él.

Pese a todo Ladronzuelo dio otro paso atrás visiblemente asustado, seguro que algo iba mal, además la experiencia le decía que cuanto más limpio iba un adulto más malo era con él. Gina lo miró con extrañeza, miró a su tía y después se acercó a él para darle un abrazo. 

—No va a pasar nada, ¿vale? Yo te cuidaré ahora —susurró antes de darle un beso. 

—¿No va a golpearme? Es muy limpia —preguntó expresando su razonamiento.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Nos va a cuidar y a Sombrita y a los otros también —aseguró—. ¿No confías en mí? —preguntó apenada por la posibilidad. 

El niño asintió y la abrazó, seguía teniendo miedo, pero Gina era su amiga, la única que tenía, de modo que le haría caso. Ella sonrió y lo cogió de la mano para guiarlo hasta su tía, la mujer estaba hablando con la más rechoncha que asintió y se puso a hablar con los guardias y el cochero. La mujer de pelo castaño rojizo se agachó y le sonrió. 

—¿Tú ayudaste a mi niña, pequeño? 

Ladronzuelo sólo asintió y apretó un poco la mano de Gina. La mujer sonrió y alzó despacio una mano para posarla en la mejilla del niño, sin detenerse cuando él dio un paso atrás y dejó una caricia. 

—Eres un niñito muy valiente, y muy bueno —le dijo. 

—¿A que puede venir con nosotras tía? ¿A que sí? —preguntó Gina sin dejar de sonreír. 

La mujer la miró y sonrió. —Por supuesto, tenemos una casa muy grande, ¿verdad?

—¿Te caen bien los gatos, señora? —se atrevió a preguntar el niño.

—¿Los gatos? —preguntó desconcertada y miró a su sobrina. 

—Sí, tenemos muuuchos gatos amigos nuestros —le explicó ella. 

—Oh… pues… me caen bien todos los animales buenos. ¿Quieres que vengan también con nosotros? —preguntó amablemente. 

El niño asintió. —Gina dijo que podían porque hay muchos ratones para comer. ¿Son buenos si muerde mis dedos de los pies todo el rato? —cada vez se notaba que tomaba más confianza.

La mujer rio y asintió. —Eres una niña muy lista tú —le dijo a su sobrina dándole un golpecito en la nariz—. Seguro que sólo quieren jugar. Primero vamos a conseguiros ropa limpia y después iremos a por los gatitos para irnos a casa —decidió atrayéndolos a ambos y abrazándolos con fuerza.

Ladronzuelo se encontró sonriendo en el abrazo, Gina tenía razón, su tía era maja y daba abrazos, esperaba que todo lo demás también lo fuera. Se frotó los ojos cuando ella los soltó sintiéndolos un poco borrosos.

—Lunada se preocupará si no volvemos por la noche —le dijo a Gina, en referencia a la gata más vieja.

Ella asintió frunciendo los labios pensativa. —¿Si la cogemos a ella y a Sombrita hoy y mañana a todos los demás? —propuso mirando a su tía y a él alternativamente. 

—Pero no podemos dejar a todos sin mamá —protestó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—. Le decimos que mañana volvemos y Sombrita que venga si quiere y Lunada le deja.

Ella asintió. —Tenemos que ir a avisar a Lunada, tía —le dijo a la mujer. 

La mujer miró a los niños indecisa, pero finalmente asintió. —Iremos en cuanto compremos la ropa y estéis lavaditos —aseguró poniéndose en pie—. Así me presentáis a la nueva familia. 

—Señora, yo no sé nadar —dijo Ladronzuelo mirándose los pies apenado, asociando eso de lavar con las mujeres metiendo y sacando las camisetas en el pilón junto al mar una y otra vez o dejándolas flotando para luego sacarlas.

—No te preocupes, no vamos a ir a nadar —contestó sonriéndole con cariño—. ¿Y cómo te llamas? No puedo llamarte niñito siempre, ¿verdad?

—Me llaman Ladronzuelo —respondió igual que lo había hecho con Gina cuando la conoció.

La más mayor parpadeó desconcertada. —Bueno… buscaremos un nombre que a ti te guste, ¿vale? No te pueden llamar Ladronzuelo cuando ya no tengas que robar comida —dijo poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa—. Vamos —les dijo guiándolos a ambos hacia el carruaje, con cada niño de una mano. 

El niño dudó una última vez antes de entrar en esa caja oscura, entrar en una nueva vida de la que desconocía todo, todo excepto la sonrisa que le dedicaba Gina. Subió esperando que esos sueños que habían tenido se hicieran realidad.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Fichas de los personajillos:  
> -[Ficha de Ladronzuelo](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/66737.html)  
> -[Ficha de Gina](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/67042.html)
> 
> Ya que llegasteis hasta el final, un secretillo: tenemos intención de que vuelvan a salir a jugar estos bichillos en una gran historia.


End file.
